A warm sunny day
by Chase Binder
Summary: Chloe's scheming plans surprise Clark on a summer day....
1. part 1

a warm sunny day 

by Chase Binder 

chapter 1 

Authors note: Hey, i reorganized it into chapters now so it would be more convenient to go through. 

Disclaimer: Smallville and Superman are not a manifestation of my creation, they are sole property of Joe, Jerry, Alfred, Miles, the WB and maybe even a guy named Bob. But they're not mine Oki.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"Clark get up! C'mon, get off that bed." 

Clark's eyes winced and stared quizzically at someone sporting a blonde hair. His mouth bellowed a mighty yawn while he tried best to think what on earth was going on. 

"Chloe, why are you here?" 

"It's a surprise," she answered "I'm taking you to the beach!" 

There was a befuddled look on his face; eyebrows somewhat raised. "Wait, you just gave away the surprise. Why did you do that?" 

"Look sleepyhead, I thought you'd be excited about this." She gave a quiet smile that slowly phased into a grin, showing much of her teeth that seemed menacing. Even though everything still seemed fuzzy in Clark's head, he was certain that the person he first saw this morning was Chloe. 

Clark beamed and said, "Alright fine, wait for me downstairs, I'll just fix myself up." He lifted his sheets and made his feet find the floor, sitting still for a moment until he found the momentum to get up. Chloe was pacing towards the door when Clark remarked, "Oh yeah I almost forgot to mention." 

Chloe stopped and bevelled her head to Clark again and stared while her hands clutched the doors handle bars. "Mention what?" she questioned curiously 

"Morning Chloe." 

They smiled and went on to their ways. 


	2. part 2

a warm sunny day 

by Chase Binder 

chapter 2 

Authors note: Hey, i reorganized it into chapters now so it would be more convenient to go through. 

Disclaimer: Smallville and Superman are not a manifestation of my creation, they are sole property of Joe, Jerry, Alfred, Miles, the WB and maybe even a guy named Bob. But they're not mine Oki.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

All fresh, Clark eagerly strode down the stairs and was greeted by a dining table where a spread of plates had pancakes on top of them. Mr. and Mrs. Kent were already there, sitting down with Chloe, having a pleasant conversation. He placed his backpack in a corner. 

"What did I miss?" Clark asked while rubbing his hands casually, obviously keen in stuffing those pancakes. 

"Nothing dear," Mrs. Kent replied "Nothing that you should know about until later." 

"Now that's unfair," Clark complained, pointing his fork upwards "My parents now know something I don't. What's going on?" 

"Just eat your breakfast son. Its nothing that you'd wouldn't find out until later." Mr. Kent added 

With that Clark resumed to his meal, gently slicing the warm golden pancakes in front of him, dusting powdered sugar on top of them. 

The clock passed and blew into twenty minutes. They finished their breakfast. 

"So Chloe, what's with the funny hat?" Clark took and held what appeared to be straw cap concoction, superbly appealing in size, with a bright pink flower on its middle that further added its punch. 

"Just a little peripheral for the harsh sun." answered Chloe who was now in the kitchen helping Mrs. Kent wash the dishes. "Hand me that fruit bowl will you." 

"Sure." Putting down the hat and picking up a bowl with carved fruits furnishing the glass; thus the title. 

"Alright, that I understand," Clark added. "But why bring your laptop to the beach?" Handing the bowl to Chloe. 

"That's part of the surprise, just wait until we're on the car and I'll ex..," 

Chloe paused. 

"Hooold on a second there." Obviously stressing the hold part. "That's just a leather bag, how did you know my laptop was buried in there?" 

_*Dumb one Clark. Get yourself out this. Quick. Say something sarcastic.*_

"Didn't you hear?" he questioned; blinking. "I have X-ray vision." 

"Funny Clark, I'm holding my laughter here so your mothers plates won't fall off my hands." 

"I'll be putting our stuff inside the jeep. Call me when you start believing." He then headed off outside, carrying his backpack, Chloe's leather case and a mysterious blue bag that was brought by none other than the Blonde sunshine herself. 

As she stared at Clark walking towards the door, Chloe found it amusing that he was more than willing enough to carry all the bags at one go, yet while its combined weight would have been difficult to bring even for a farm boy like Clark. 


	3. part 3

a warm sunny day 

by Chase Binder 

chapter 3 

Authors note: Hey, i reorganized it into chapters now so it would be more convenient to go through. 

Disclaimer: Smallville and Superman are not a manifestation of my creation, they are sole property of Joe, Jerry, Alfred, Miles, the WB and maybe even a guy named Bob. But they're not mine Oki.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Chloe's hands kept the steering wheel positioned. It is a gradient of dim sapphire and pink that fringes above the sky. To Clark something doesn't seem to fit perfectly. 

"Chloe, is the time really 11 o'clock?" He glanced at his silver watch, shaking it briskly, making sure it was working well. 

"Yeah." 

"I thought it was still dawn" 

"Nope its not." 

"Are we really going to a beach." 

"Yeah" 

"Yeah right, this is Smallville lady, if there were cows here that spoke, after they moo, the next thing that they would tell you a beach is nowhere in sight at this town." 

"Alright" she responded. "You got me, it would've taken a temporal vortex that appeared out of nowhere for us to at least even glimpse a chance of finding a sandy shore." 

"Well said, my obscure mysterious companion" 

It was silent for a while, Chloe, who was taking a moment to ponder the notion on whether she should spill the surprise now, or stretch it to an even more eager moment then points to a dancing hula girl wiggling happily on top of the dashboard. 

"Look at that Clark," she stated. "If you're bored and excited, let this sweet little dancer entertain you for a while until we get there." 

"Fine I'll keep quiet only after until you tell me why then did have to say we were going to the beach. I'd like to have you know that for about ten minutes in my room when I thought I had lost my normal swimming gear, I actually optioned to wear _Speedos_ to the beach just so I wouldn't be the guy who ruined everything" 

"Clark," she grinned "If I hadn't said it was on the beach then it wouldn't have been a surprise. Why do think I brought my mother's weird hat to distract you for?" 


	4. part 4

a warm sunny day 

by Chase Binder 

chapter 4 

Authors note: Hey, i reorganized it into chapters now so it would be more convenient to go through. 

Disclaimer: Smallville and Superman are not a manifestation of my creation, they are sole property of Joe, Jerry, Alfred, Miles, the WB and maybe even a guy named Bob. But they're not mine Oki.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Green farm fields stretched beyond until it touched the sky that was curiously darkening, and around them were small hills protruding gently on the barren verdant landscape. An unimportant tree stood alone. 

They walked, both eyes stared above, admiring what they saw. The entire portrait felt abandoning to each. 

"So this is it?" Clark questioned, dropping the bags on the grass. 

"Yeah, pretty much." Chloe replied, kneeling down, unpacking. Her hands took out a large blanket, tie-dyed in blotches of numerous blue, and unfolded it, placing it on the grass promptly. She quickly set up the rest of the contents from inside mysterious blue bag which appeared to be for the sole purpose of a picnic; taking out glasses and plates that had pictures of sunflowers posterized on its surface. 

"I figured in some way that this was a picnic, you know that." Clark declared, as he knelt down too, taking the blue bag from Chloe so he could lend a hand with the preparation. 

Smiling she replied, "The picnic was pretty much a given, but the plan doesn't end there." Briskly, she took her leather bag, in an obvious display of pace, it seemed Chloe was more than eager to finally tell the entire arrangement. 

Digging deep, a laptop was pulled out from its contents and placed down on the blanket. A switch and a flicker, the computer displayed colour and focused on an image. 

"Here," handing the console to Clark. "See for yourself." 

Keenly Clark stared at the screen, reading its contents with commitment as it displayed information that finally curbed his curiosity. Both of his eyes grew as what he read imbued some fascination in him. 

"An eclipse?" he said, smiling while still looking surprised. "I guess it makes sense now, with the sky being dark and all. I thought it was going to rain and we were supposed to frolic." 

"That's a mighty plan Clark Kent," she quipped. "But don't get your hopes up." 

"I figured," she added, sitting down snugly on the blanket, settling. Clark decided to be at her left. He sat close. "Having that _violating_ telescope on your window meant a lot about your fascination of what's above. And about six months ago I came across the news about this unique moment that would happen thirty minutes from now. I thought it would one of those things where I should _carpe_ the _diem_." 

Holding on an apple and staring into Chloe's eyes Clark remarked, "For what its worth," he bit the fruit. "I think it's really sweet of you for doing this. I mean I was really surprised, on my head was sandy shoes and Frisbees. I even brought that _Speedo_ just in case. That's why I'm kinda relieved that were not going there." 

"Wait a minute," there was a drop of sarcasm in her voice. "I remember that Speedo," as she laughed in small hysterics. "That was four years ago. You seriously were going to wear that bikini?" 

"I couldn't find any of my shorts!" Clark at last admitted. "And it's NOT a bikini!" 


	5. part 5

a warm sunny day 

by Chase Binder 

chapter 5 

Authors note: Hey, i reorganized it into chapters now so it would be more convenient to go through. 

Disclaimer: Smallville and Superman are not a manifestation of my creation, they are sole property of Joe, Jerry, Alfred, Miles, the WB and maybe even a guy named Bob. But they're not mine Oki.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

The sun was high above and the moon slid slowly, the two tremendously near, creeping in short moments as it licked the tanned yellow surface, replacing it with a darker marble of black and blue. The two laid calm on their blanket, their head above their hands. Without looking at each other they spoke. 

C: "What day is it?" 

C: "Thursday." 

C: "I like Thursdays." 

C: "Why?" 

C: "Nothing happens on Thursdays." 

C: "What about this?" 

C: "This is different." 

C: "Is this your best Thursday?" 

C: "I don't know. I don't remember all my Thursdays." 

C: "Then what makes it different?" 

C: "It's romantic." 

C: "This is my first romantic Thursday also." 

C: "Me too." 

C: "…" 

C: "…" 

C: "So..." 

C: "So what?" 

C:" I don't know." 

C: "You really think my telescope is violating?" 

C: "It would be less if it weren't pointed to people's houses." 

C: "I _don't_ point it at _houses_." 

C: "Whatever you say." 

C: "Right… whatever." 

C: "…" 

C: "Is there such a thing as romantic Wednesday?" 

C: "I think we can only find out about that on a Wednesday." 

C: "Ah, a wise thought." 

Clark reclined forward, resting his elbows on the ground, now focusing on Chloe. 

"What are you doing, its about to happen." Chloe stated, pointing her fingers to the sky. 

_*Carpe the Diem*_ Clark whispered to himself. 

He held Chloe's palm. 

She felt his hand; damp, sweating and shivering. 

Ignoring everything else, their eyes fixed at each other. Slowly, he leaned his head closer to hers. Both swigged their nervousness as they went nearer and nearer. Faces losing distance. Nobody impeding their efforts. 

High above was an ember of black and blue. Two bodies in the sky reaching by, each second plodding, waiting, until in that fleeting moment - the sun finally kissed the moon. 

Its true what you hear. 

The best part of an eclipse is blinding. 

*end* 


End file.
